


Untitled

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sastiel - Freeform, drunk!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT<br/> i-am-therefore-i-fight asked: drunk!fallen!cas, all warm and clumsy and needy, falling into sam's arms and kissing him sloppily, unexpectedly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

Sam could hear the laughter coming from the room even before he opened the door.  He smiled and opened it, not exactly sure what he expected to find, but it wasn’t this.

Dean was laying on his own bed, a pretty empty bottle of Jack next to him, singing off-key to ACDC’s Hell’s Bells and playing air guitar.

Cas was on Sam’s bed, flung out like a cross, also singing off-key, but a completely different tune…and it sounded like Amazing Grace to Sam’s ears.

Every time they forgot the lyrics, they would dissolve into giggles.

_Nice, Dean._

Sam shook his head and walked in, bitchface firmly in place.  Dean was first to rise, definitely drunk, but not out of it, his brother was no lightweight.

“Sammy!  Your turn with the angel sitting duty little brother, I gotta go restock."  Dean gave his smirky grin and slung an arm around Sam’s shoulders, steering him over to Cas.

"Dean, you got him drunk.  What the hell?”

“Stop whining, Sam.  He couldn’t even keep up with me.  Besides, he’s been praying for forgiveness and singing psalms.  Something about coveting.  Anyway, I’ll be back later, I’ll pick up some more Hunter’s Helper and some food.”

Sam was left mouth agape as Dean grabbed his coat, scooped up the Impala’s keys, and left.  When he turned to face Cas, the angel was still laid out, hands templed in prayer, his lips moving but no sound came forth.

Sam checked the locks and the salt lines, then sat on the edge of Dean’s bed, watching over his trenchcoated friend.

After several moments, Cas turned his head to look at Sam.  He had a very serious face on, _holy tax accountant_ , but a smile played across his lips he couldn’t contain.  Sam smiled at him, he’d never seen Cas this way before.

“How ya feeling there Cas?”

“Sam.  Sam Winchester.  Sammy-no, only Dean can say that.  Hello Sam.  Hello?  Does that sound right to you?"  Cas tried to roll over and sit up and almost fell off the bed.  Sam caught his arm and pushed him back, almost falling next to him.

"Whoa buddy!”

“I am dizzy.”

“Yeah, I bet you are.  Here, let me get you situated."  Sam sat down on the bed next to Cas, and righted him so he was also sitting, with his feet now firmly on the ground.

"You are a good man, Sam Winchester.  A very good man.  My father did well with you.  You’re tall." 

"Uh.  Thanks?”

Cas was looking at Sam, one of his hands feeling the top of his head and trying to see where his own head measured up to on him.  Sam could see that Cas was trying to figure something out but Cas’ spatial functions were quite distorted. 

Cas frowned and suddenly Sam felt Cas’ head against his chest as Cas brought his feet up to the bed and kneeled against Sam to get the proper placement for his ‘measurement.’

“Cas?”

“Just a moment Sam.  I’m fairly certain you are taller but now I can see the top of your head.”

Sam was looking up and trying to move his head to catch Cas’ eyes, but Cas had his hands in Sam’s hair, and was now massaging his scalp.

“Cas, could you, uh, not do that?”

Sam’s head was suddenly freed and Sam felt Cas pulling away from him like a scalded cat.  Unfortunately Cas went tumbling backwards, his back hitting the mattress and his legs splaying at the knees.  He gave a whimper and immediately templed his hands in prayer again.

“Cas, it’s ok - are you ok?”

“Shhh, Sam, I am praying.”

Sam waited several moments as Cas’ lips moved, trying not to disturb the still drunken and clumsy angel.  When Cas finished and opened his eyes, Sam was met with a deep blue gaze, Cas’ eyes wide, pupils dilating, and his breath seemed to be coming quickly.

_Was he having a panic attack?_

Sam moved around Cas to sit next to him, helping him upright again.

“It’s ok Cas, I’m not mad.  Well, a little at Dean, he shouldn’t have let you drink so much.”

“Yes, we drank a lot.  And played a game.”

_Red flag._

“A game?  What kind of game?”

“He would ask me questions and then I would take a drink from the bottle.  There were 21 questions.”

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes.  _Dammit Dean._

“I don’t really understand the purpose of the game though, Sam.”

“Yeah, Cas, it’s…well, it’s not really a game.  Dean just wanted information out of you and thought getting you drunk would be easier to do.”

“I see.”

“You do?”

“No, I do not.  Sam?”

“Yeah, Cas?”

Cas had been inching closer and closer to Sam as they spoke, and he was back to almost leaning against Sam.  Sam figured he just couldn’t keep himself upright.

“I’ve been praying tonight.”

“Yes, Cas, I got that.”

“But Sam.  You do not know why.”

“No, why don’t you tell me?”

Sam was really wishing for a bottle of his own to nip from.  _Angel sitting duty_.  Why did it seem like Dean had fun with Cas but when Sam was with Cas, it was always so stilted?  He was always so formal.

As Sam waited for Cas to respond, lost in momentary thought, he didn’t feel Cas stand on his own two feet in front of him.

When he realized Cas had moved he looked up and saw momentary confusion on the face of the angel as he tripped over his feet and fell into Sam’s lap, Sam’s arms immediately coming around to support him from falling further.

Sam’s astonishment at a lapful of warm, squirming body was outdone by further shock as Cas leaned in and placed a sloppy wet kiss on Sam’s lips.  Cas’ tongue sought out Sam’s mouth, and before Sam could respond, Cas pulled away, those big blue eyes downcast as he held on to Sam for dear life.

“I was praying to understand that.  My feelings Sam.  I.  I think I like you differently than your brother.”

Sam was still in a daze.  Cas had just _kissed him_.  Cas.  Kissed.  Him.

Both Sam and Cas had been so caught up in the seconds of confusion they never heard Dean unlock the door and come in.  Dean had caught it all like a play by play, from Cas’ fall into Sam’s lap to the kiss to the revelation.

“See Sam?  Cas likes you just fine.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Moving all my tumblr stories to an AO3 collection for safekeeping. These are older stories, beware. Mix of wincest, weecest, weechesters, J2 RPF, J2, AU, bits and pieces of other things.


End file.
